Insectophobe's Nightmare 3
:For the previous episodes with the same title, see Insectophobe's Nightmare and Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 is the 3rd episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. One contestant on Team No-Name is eliminated, and the remaining contestants must destroy the bugs that falling from somewhere in the box, similar to the ones in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, except they're now fire-proof! One team wins, thanks to a contestant with their quick thinking, meaning the other team is up for the elimination. Plot The episode starts off with Fries wanting to see the new Cake at Stake song. After TV does it, he reacts that it seems to be 20 times better than TV's last attempt. Cake at Stake At the start of the elimination, Team No-Name walks while millions of copies of W.O.A.H Bunch contestants laugh at them. Nickel asked where these copies are coming from and said this is getting out of control. Later, TV shows the like's results and Puffball gets the most likes, earning the prize. She is happy, but Golf Ball thinks she must deserved it the most because she managed the team last episode. Since Puffball has no arms, she asks Book to spin the wheel for her and Puffball gets her own speaker box (which is fuzzy and sounds like her). The new Speaker Box hands out slices of cake to Tennis Ball, Puffball, Bomby, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Book, Gelatin, and Firey. This leaves half of the team not safe, which worries Nickel, but he gets a slice. Spongy also gets a slice, even though he is missing and possibly dead. Ruby, Pencil and Match all get a slice of cake after Pencil's concern for the alliance. Golf Ball and Yellow Face also get slices, prompting Yellow Face to yell "Finally!" leaving Dora and Fries in the bottom 2. Dora is eliminated and sent to the Tiny Loser Chamber, and she is told by Puffball Speaker Box to "explore the TLC." Contest Right before the challenge, Coiny asks Needle to join W.O.A.H Bunch, or else he'll call her "Needy" 3 times in a row. Needle gets horrified as the screen zooms in rumbles, then Needle switches the team, making Fries irritate. The challenge is to kill all the bugs. The first team to kill all the bugs in their glass box wins. Pencil's alliance is not participating, much to Golf Ball's chagrin. The challenge starts and a vast amount of bugs fall on the contestants from somewhere in the box. Firey says that he can burn the bugs but it does not work this time, because the Puffball Speaker Box then says that they're now fire-proof. Yellow Face gets poisoned, with Golf Ball bossing him around telling him stop be poisoned. Ruby tells her alliance that the reason she didn't want Bubble back was because she was afraid of being ostracized from the alliance. Match reassures her however, and Pencil brings Bubble back. Bubble doesn't approve of Ruby being on her alliance because she is afraid that an alliance of 4 will split up. Pencil tells her that Golf Ball made that up and she shouldn't listen, so Bubble gives Ruby an apology slap. Ice Cube and Book want to join the alliance, but Pencil makes up an excuse, putting them into alternates. It mostly angers Book. In the W.O.A.H Bunch's box, Pin says that they're halfway through, when all of a sudden, Teardrop gets poisoned. In another box, Fries gets poisoned, Rocky also get poisoned by eating Fries' fries, angering Golf Ball, who tells him that you should not to that according to her book, BFDI tricks & tips, though do to her carelessness she also gets poisoned, which Tennis Ball remarks she looks like a "mini-me". Nickel suggests that they use Bomby to kill the bugs, so Firey ignites him. After Coiny dies, Pin accidentally calls Needle "Needy", and No-Name's glass box explodes (due to Bomby), killing all the bugs. Team No-Name wins, leaving W.O.A.H Bunch up for elimination. Match asks TB if he can build a recovery center to revive everyone that died, but he says he can't build it. Ending At the end, Spongy is shown throwing up Evil Leafy, and Gelatin comes and injects Evil Leafy with Freeze Juice. He then writes the word "First" on Evil Leafy's back, beginning the freezing juice gag. Voting results Total votes: 6,248 (3,744 likes and 2,504 dislikes) Average votes per contestant: 347 (208 likes and 139 dislikes) Likes # Puffball: 387 likes (got the prize) # Rocky: 303 likes # Firey: 253 likes # Bomby: 237 likes # Spongy: 230 likes # Tennis Ball: 229 likes # Needle: 223 likes # Book: 213 likes # Ice Cube: 210 likes # Nickel: 207 likes # Gelatin: 191 likes # Ruby: 183 likes # Yellow Face: 159 likes # Fries: 157 likes # Pencil: 146 likes # Match: 143 likes # Golf Ball: 143 likes # Dora: 130 likes Dislikes # Tennis Ball: 55 dislikes (2.19%) # Puffball: 59 dislikes (2.35%) # Bomby: 60 dislikes (2.39%) # Needle: 67 dislikes (2.67%) # Ice Cube: 69 dislikes (2.75%) # Rocky: 80 dislikes (3.19%) # Book: 82 dislikes (3.27%) # Gelatin: 104 dislikes (4.15%) # Firey: 111 dislikes (4.43%) # Nickel: 131 dislikes (5.23%) # Spongy: 156 dislikes (6.23%) # Ruby: 158 dislikes (6.30%) # Pencil: 172 dislikes (6.86%) # Match: 176 dislikes (7.02%) # Golf Ball: 190 dislikes (7.58%) # Yellow Face: 222 dislikes (8.86%) # Fries: 265 dislikes (10.58%) # Dora: 347 dislikes (13.85%, eliminated) Possible challenges and prizes Prizes *Normal Voice *''Personal Speaker box (chosen)'' *Immunity Token *Evil Bubble *Bottle of Greenish Paint *Long Balance Beam *Immunity to Final 15 *Seed *Rearrangement of the teams *Crushed Grapes *45,678 footballs *Liquified Baseballs *Arms *Personal Recovery Center *Muddy Dirt *Lead Weights *$6,342,965 *Immunity to final 14 Challenges *Count to 46 *Clean up the most trash *Baseball Game *Breath holding contest *Get run over by the most cars *Eat 3,745 chocolate balls *Kill Leafy with a box of markers *''Destroy bugs (chosen)'' Top 25 recommended characters *1st - Tune by BFDIdubita23 *2nd - Acorn by LordSparklV *3rd - Coconut by SunSlicer2 *4th - Revived Bubble by Siminjamonkey *5th - Map from OU by TeenChampion *6th - Lamp by TotalPokeDramaE *7th - Mic by tim *8th - Lime by Joey B. *9th - Chocolate Milk by PixieStickDriver101 *10th - Plug by goldenzoomi *11th - Gifty by catmis8 *12th - Evil Book by redking632 *13th - Torch by cheetah465 *14th - Immunity Token by Joey B. *15th - Salad by redking632 *16th - Globe by THEDKA3 *17th - Disco Ball by Beckham918 *18th - Announcer Recovery Center Creator (Not Yet) by Epiczac *19th - Chip by Shinymew05 *20th - 9-Ball by Joey B. *21st - Cannon Ball by AzelfStar *22nd - A duck by redking632 *23rd - Cheez-It by AzelfStar *24th - Doughball by jacknjellfy *25th - Poster by AzelfStar Trivia *This is the only episode in Battle For Dream Island Again that isn't named after a spoken quote within that episode. *This is the first time Bubble has appeared in Battle for Dream Island Again. *Yellow Face, Teardrop, Coiny, Fries, Golf Ball, Bomby, Bubble, and Rocky died in this episode. *This episode marks the fourth time Bomby has exploded. *Spongy was seen walking to Cake at Stake despite being captured by Evil Leafy previously. **It is later revealed that Spongy is alive and Evil Leafy spit him out. *Needle was forcibly switched to W.O.A.H Bunch, becoming the second contestant to do so, following Teardrop. *This is the second episode of BFDIA episode so far that the prize winner did not get the least amount of dislikes. *The Puffball Speaker Box told Dora to go explore the Tiny Loser Chamber, a possible reference to the show Dora the Explorer. *This is the first episode in either season to be released earlier than a duration of a month. *This is also the first episode of BFDIA where Cake at Stake is played before the intro. *This is the second episode to show Puffball growing to an abnormal size, with the other time being in the previous episode. *On the wheel, one of the challenge is where you have to kill Leafy with a box of markers, despite not being present in the competition. **Another challenge is to get run over by the most cars, although there are no Recovery Centers which exist. *In Golf Ball's Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks, Golf Ball states that she has competed in both BFDIs. However, the book was written with a "sloppyright 1,000,000,000 B.C"; it was seemingly written a billion years ago. Everyone learns about Dream Island in Take the Plunge: Part 1. Golf Ball wouldn't know about BFDI unless she could predict the future. *The tips in The Book of BFDI Tips and Tricks shown in the episode are: **Tip #45: Don't be Snowball. **Tip #46: Calculate your current chance of winning every week, if not every day. **Tip #47: An alliance of more than 4 or 4 will most surely divide into opposite sides. *On YouTube, someone pointed out that Rocky got the 2nd most likes and made a joke about a "Rocky Speaker Box". *Gelatin began the freezing syringe running gag near the end of the episode which carried on to episode 4 and 5. *When Fries became poisoned, it turns out that the bugs are moving their legs, but not their body (see Goofs) *This is the shortest episode in the 2nd season so far. *Gelatin writing "First" on then-frozen Evil Leafy is similar to people posting "First!" on YouTube videos when they're first in the comments. *One of the possible challenges, "Eat 3,745 chocolate balls", could be a reference to one of Sweet Tooth's challenges (eat 100 chocolate balls). Errors *When the recommended characters were shown, it said that Cheez-it was made by AzelfStar, but in reality, he was made by SuperMightyMichael. *When Puffball was mad at Pencil for calling her, "Puffy", the next frame didn't show Puffball going back to her normal size. 0:52 -0:53 *When Puffball said, "Whatever", she isn't shifting her body colors and sparkles disappear. *When Golf Ball and Yellow Face were declared safe during Cake At Stake, Book was to the right of Fries instead of the left. *Although Spongy was not present at Cake at Stake because of being dead, he was seen walking towards Cake at Stake with the other contestants. *When Puffball tells Pencil not to call her "Puffy" they were suddenly seen on the grass instead of the Cake at Stake area. *When half of the contestants were safe, and half were not, Dora's face became blank, like Slender Man's. **This is probably because the lighting was so bright her face couldn't be shown. *W.O.A.H Bunch's box for the contest was on the left and Team No-Name's was on the right, but on the next scene, their positions switched, as Ruby, Match and Pencil were next to Team No-Name's box instead. *When the bugs were in, their legs moved, but not their bodies. *At 1:24, the contestants on the left side are supposed to be on the right, and the ones on the right are supposed to be on the left. **This happens throughout Cake at Stake. *When Bubble kicks Ruby, Bomby and Gelatin are in the glass box of Team No-Name's Box when their box is should be at the right. Deaths *Yellow Face, Teardrop, Fries, Rocky, Golf Ball, and Coiny get poisoned by bugs. *Bubble is popped by a shard of glass. Quotes *''Puffball:'' Don't call me Puffy, but I'm not going to slap you, 'cuz I'm nice. **''Pencil:'' No, you're not gonna slap me because you don't have arms. **''Puffball:'' Whatever. *''Ruby'': Umm, alliance, I have a confession to make. **''Pencil:'' I knew it, didn't you know it Match! **''Match:'' OMG, I totally, like, knew it! **''Pencil:'' Anyway, go on. *''Golf Ball:'' Yellow Face, stop being poisoned! YOU'VE GOT WORK TO DO!!! *''Nickel:'' (after realizing that half are safe) Well, I just know I'm going to lose! *''Golf Ball:'' (after Puffball gets the prize) But I was supposed to get the most likes, I manage the team! *''Needle'' (after being called "Needy") "Don't call me—" (team's glass box blows up) *''Tennis Ball:'' Wow, Golf Ball! You look like a mini-me! Characters Starting Characters * Fries * Yellow Face Non Starting Characters * Puffball * Match * Ruby * Nickel * Teardrop * Coiny * Pin * Firey * Bomby * Rocky * Book * Dora * Pencil * Match * Ruby * Gelatin * Tennis Ball * Golf Ball * Ice Cube * Needle * Spongy * Bubble * Recommended Characters * TV * Puffball Speaker Box (Debut) * Tune (Debut) Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes Category:2012 episodes